


A última a saber

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enquanto segurava um pano no ferimento de Matt, tentando conter o sangramento até que a enfermeira chegasse, foi capaz de afastar seus pensamentos do que tinha visto, mas agora a urgência da situação tinha passado e seus pensamentos estavam fora de controle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A última a saber

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The last one to know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496119) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Karen saiu assim que Claire lhe garantiu que não precisava de ajuda. Enquanto segurava um pano no ferimento de Matt, tentando conter o sangramento até que a enfermeira chegasse, foi capaz de afastar seus pensamentos do que tinha visto, mas agora a urgência da situação tinha passado e seus pensamentos estavam fora de controle.

O homem mascarado. Daredevil. _Matt_.

Não fazia sentido, nada sobre a situação fazia sentido. Se não tivesse ela mesma o encontrado, nunca teria acreditado. Mas ali estava, sangrando no chão do escritório deles, tentando chegar ao telefone, com a máscara parcialmente arrancada do rosto, quem quer que tivesse feito isso com ele há muito já tendo partido pela janela aberta. Ele tentou evitar que visse, o que não era uma tarefa fácil quando estava tentando conter o sangramento de um ferimento de bala, mas um único olhar para seu rosto foi o bastante para que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

Ela passou por estágios enquanto o ajudava a aplicar pressão no ferimento e ligar para o número que ele lhe disse. É impossível. Tem que ter outra explicação para ele estar vestido assim. Por que ele não confiou nela com essa informação? Quando saiu, estava começando a achar que faria sentido, se não fosse tão impossível. Achava estranho que o homem mascarado cobrisse os olhos, mas se fosse cego isso estaria explicado. Exceto pela parte em que isso significaria que o combatente do crime que fez tudo aquilo era cego, e ela não podia entender isso.

A menos que ele tivesse habilidades especiais. Essa parecia a conclusão lógica, em um mundo depois da Batalha de Nova York. Ninguém sabia quantas pessoas dotadas existiam, ou há quanto tempo tinham aquelas habilidades. Sempre presumiu que a independência de Matt era o resultado dos anos que teve para se acostumar com sua falta de visão, mas agora que pensava sobre isso, os sinais estavam ali. Vezes em que ele parecia ter escutado coisas distantes demais, em que seus reflexos pareciam afiados demais.

Então ela percebeu. O acidente, a vez em que Matt foi atropelado por um ônibus, ou foi isso que Foggy disse. A briga deles. A ameaça à amizade deles que era pessoal demais para que falassem sobre isso. Foggy sabia. Aquela mulher que ela nunca tinha visto antes sabia. Ela era a única que estava por for a. A última a saber. Estava com raiva deles, apesar de não saber se tinha o direito de estar. Também estava mantendo segredos, mas de algum modo isso parecia mais sério, talvez por causa do número de pessoas que sabiam quando ela foi excluir, apesar de que isso a afetava.

Karen precisou da noite inteira para pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Estava chateada, e se sentia como se eles não confiassem nela, mas não deixaria isso ficar no caminho da sua amizade. Ela viu o que aconteceu com Matt e Foggy quando eles brigaram por causa disso, e imaginava que nada de bom poderia sair de se concentrar no fato de que ele mentiu para ela. Se ela quisesse ser parte disso agora, e seguir parte de Nelson & Murdock, ela precisava o perdoar agora.

Quando Karen chegou no apartamento de Matt, Claire estava lá, dizendo que tinha transportado Matt para lá e estava cuidando dele para garantir que não fosse tentar lutar contra o crime e acabar arrebentando os pontos. Isso demonstrava uma familiaridade com esse outra lado de Matt sobre o qual Karen não queria pensar. Não queria culpar alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer pelo fato de que ele não confiava nela.

Mal falou com Matt naquela manhã. Ele ficava acordando e voltando a dormir, acordado só por alguns minutos de cada vez, mas sempre cansado por causa da perda de sangue. Claire não podia fazer muito sem os recursos de um hospital, e no caso dele, não ter sangue para ser transplantado significava que estava se sentindo mais fraco do que estaria com tratamento adequado. Ela admirava Claire pelo que era capaz de fazer com os recursos que tinha, e por estar tão disposta a ajudar Matt. Quando ele estava acordado, tentava a convencer a esquecer o que viu, e quando isso não funcionou, se desculpou por ter mantido esse segredo, alegando que ela estaria mais segura se não soubesse. Ela se perguntava como ele reagiria se ela lhe contasse sobre atirar em um homem a sangue frio, mas ela manteve _seu_ segredo. Matt era um homem bom, ele podia ser um vigilante, mas não era um assassino, ela tinha certeza disso.

Ela começou a falar com Claire mais por curiosidade do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela era alguém que tinha acesso à outra vida de Matt e parecia o conhecer bem, e os intervalos curtos de consciência de Matt lhes davam nada senão tempo.

Tinham mais em comum do que Karen teria imaginado, ambas conheciam as dificuldades de tentar ajudar as pessoas em um mundo que parecia querer o oposto, e o quão difícil era ter amigos que se sacrificavam. Claire ficou surpresa ao descobrir que não só Matt, mas também Foggy tinha problemas em priorizar a própria integridade física. Karen imaginava se ela também seria assim, se seu descuido em tentar expor a Union Allied e Wilson Fisk era um forma diferente do mesmo problema, se ela causava a Bem tanto estresse e preocupação quanto Matt e Foggy causavam a ela e Claire. Talvez fosse por isso que todos se dessem tão bem, um dose nada saudável de altruísmo e um desejo grande demais de ajudar aos outros. Um defeito tanto quanto uma qualidade, se não mais. Claire lhe contou sobre tentar escapar disso, mas não resistir o desejo de ajudar, e a preocupação que não saber lhe causava. Talvez também ela fosse como eles também, mesmo que não fosse bom para ela.

Karen desejava não ter descoberto dessa forma, que Matt tivesse escolhido confiar nela, mas agora era parte disso, e precisavam se ajudar. Tudo o que tinham era uns aos outros.


End file.
